


like a river flows

by bardingbeedle



Series: can't help falling in love [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardingbeedle/pseuds/bardingbeedle
Summary: Steve kisses Tony awake.





	like a river flows

Tony woke, languidly, to the feeling of complete and utter contentment. 

Warmth enveloped him, and he could feel Steve’s soft lips moving lazily against his, arms secure around his waist, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, could hear Steve’s strong, steady heartbeat, rhythmic and comforting in his ears, could feel himself sink into Steve’s clean smell, muscled body, his large, firm hands touching wherever they could reach, fingertips dancing along Tony’s chest, back, waist, hips, thighs, Steve all around him, everywhere, stunning and  _his_ ,  _his Steve -_

“Morning, sweetheart,” Steve murmurs, pulling back an inch (and already that’s too far, in Tony’s book, completely unacceptable, really-) and licking the words into Tony’s teeth, diving back in, kissing Tony as if he was something meant to be treasured and protected, as if Tony was what made all his mornings worth greeting.

Steve’s lips trailed away from his own, leaving small, quick kisses on his cheeks, eyelids, forehead, chin, his neck, his ears, his nose, and it left Tony breathless and grinning, and he could feel Steve’s smile on his skin, mapping out every inch of Tony his lips could find and reach.

“I love you, Tony,” Steve embeds these words into Tony’s skin, and Tony drinks them in, eyes squeezed tight, feeling very small suddenly, but safe, secure, and so, so warm. 

Steve pulls back, enough that when Tony opens his eyes, mouth agape and ready to whine in protest, he can see Steve’s bright, blue, gorgeous eyes, and his messy hair, his cheeks flushed pink, the intimate, breathtaking smile that Tony likes to think, hopes, is only for him. He sees Steve, in a way nobody else gets to see Steve, in a way that he is afraid to lose.

But before he can speak, before he can let thoughts of insecurity and uncertainty flow into his mind, before he can even begin to feel awake enough to do anything but mutter incoherently, Steve brushes back Tony’s hair and leans down, finding his lips again, kissing him over and over and over until Tony feels everything melt away, feels nothing but Steve, and Steve grins against his lips, as if knowing exactly what was going through Tony’s head, as if he knew exactly what he did to make it all go away. He grins, and he laughs quietly, his chest rumbling against Tony’s. 

“I love you, honey, good morning,” Steve says, and Tony smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
